Zabby One Shots
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: This is a series of Zabby one shots. Each Chapter is a new story/one shot.  Enjoy!
1. Forgiven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Both Abby and Ziva had been in foul moods for two days now, and no one knew why. Ziva was snappy at everyone and cursing under her breath in foreign languages. Abby would glare at anyone and everyone, she would snap at anyone who irritated her the slightest bit. The entire team were sick of their foul moods, but had no idea what had caused them, so couldn't really do anything to improve the situation.

"Gahh!" Ziva yelled in frustration, slamming her fingers down on her keyboard.

"Ziva?" McGee said cautiously.

"What?" She snapped back.

"What happened?"

"My stupid computer is frozen!"

McGee hurried over to her desk, fixing her problem, "There." He smiled.

Ziva nodded, 'Thanks."

"Abby wants us down in her lab." Gibbs said, walking into the bull pen. The team followed him down to 'Labby'. When they got there, the music was off. Ziva frowned, boy had she messed up.

"I'm so sorry Abby!" She blurted out. The entire team looked at her in surprise, Abby how ever just scowled at her.

"Abby!" She sighed. It's not like she could talk freely with the team around; they did not know about their relationship, "I really am sorry!"

The team looked at them with puzzled expressions, "Care to explain?" Tony suggested.

"NO!" They both snapped at him.

"Abs, care to show us what you bought us all down here for?" Gibbs asked.

"Gladly." She said angrily, her eyes, still not leaving Ziva's, "The piece of paper I found in the victims pocket was actually I note." She said, placing the blue piece of paper on her table and picking up a hot iron, "See." She said, ironing the piece of paper. Then words appeared on it, reading 'One down, three to go.' "It was written in lemon juice and when you iron it, words appear."

"Great; a serial killer." Tony muttered.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"So, you girls gonna tell us what's going on?" Tony asked.

"No!" Ziva snapped, "Now get out, I need to talk to Abby."

"No, you guys can stay. We have nothing to talk about!"

"Yes we do!" Ziva said, her voice slightly raised, "And if they do not leave, I will say it in front of them." She warned; she knew how much Abby wanted to keep their dating a secret; she did not want to bare the wrath of Gibbs.

"Ohh! Please do!" Tony said, jumping with joy.

"We have nothing to talk about, Ziva!" Abby yelled.

"Abby! I am so sorry! You have no idea! I just totally forgot! I was tied up in a very stressful case!"

"I waited for three and a half hours!" She snapped.

"I know, and I am sorry! I will make it up to you, I promise!"

"Wait!" Tony said, "Waited where? Forgot what? Make it up? How?"

"Get out!" Ziva snapped, and to her delight, McGee scurried off, and Tony sighed, "Fine." He slumped out.

"Abby." She said softly.

"It was our one year anniversary!" She sighed.

"I know, I know. I am sorry. I will make it up to you."

"How?" She demanded, though her voice was softer.

"Well, I was thinking we go out to a national park, take a picnic and some wine… Then stop off at the shops and get some whipped cream and melt some chocolate…"  
"Whipped cream and melted chocolate you say?" Abby said, with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

Ziva smirked, looking her up and down, "Yes, and we can eat them, in a… interesting way." She smirked seductively.

Abby liked this idea, "When?"

"Tonight?"

Abby smiled, "Okay." She pulled Ziva close to her, with her hand on her waist. Ziva put her hands around Abby's neck, leaning in their lips met. Abby parted her mouth, allowing Ziva's tongue in enter. They stood kissing for a minute, before Ziva gently pushed Abby up against the closest wall, and traced Abby's spider web tattoo on her neck with her tongue.

"Ziva." She half gasped, half moaned, "We can't do this here."

Ziva looked up at Abby, "You're right." She sighed.

"You should get back to work, Gibbs will be wondering where you are."

Ziva nodded, "I'll see you tonight." She grinned.  
"Yes you will." She winked, "Oh and by the way, you're forgiven."


	2. Arch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh, and just a heads up, this is a tad bit angsty, but still: ZABBY! **

-Abby's POV.-

I may not be a profiler, or a pro at body language or investigation, like team Gibbs, but when you love someone so much and spend every bit of spare time with them, you pick up on their emotions and their body language, even if it is Ziva, who is very difficult to read. She has never been very open, but since we had been dating, she has really opened up, though still tries to hide her emotions, but doesn't succeed, well at least not from me, anyway.

Ziva is the type of person who finds it difficult to trust. For example, she doesn't like to share things, because she feels it can be something to use against her… Another example is if she has her back facing you, and you walk past, she will arch her back away from you, as if she thinks you're literally going to stab her in the back or something… I suppose you could say, it's kind of like flinching gracefully. Though wouldn't expect an ex-Mossad assassin to flinch, would you? But she is far more fragile than you would think. Her hard exterior, is for show, inside she is practically a mess. To be honest, I'm not surprised, with everything she has been through and all… But she still refuses to talk to a professional, claiming, 'she has been there and done that, and it did not help.' The best I can really get her to do is talk to me, but even then she doesn't completely let me in, and I can't help her the way a therapist can.

I pear through the kitchen door, to find Ziva cooking something that smells delicious. "Hey, Zee." I say.

"Hey." She says happily, but not looking up from the tomato she is chopping. She is always happy when she is cooking; she says it reminds her of her childhood, when her family would come over and they would all cook up a big feast. She says she was happiest then; in her childhood; before the assassin training started, before her mother and sister were killed.

I walk over to her, wrapping my hands around her waist. She does it; arches her back away from me, before realizing who is touching her, I suppose it's just reflex, but I can't help but feel a little hurt.

I place a soft kiss on her neck, "Zee?"  
"Mmm?" She says, turning around to face me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say.

She furrows her brow, confused as to why I would think that, she also looks a little offended by what I said, "I know that."

"Good." I smile.

"Why do you say that, thought?"

I hesitate for a moment, "Well… It's just that when ever I touch you, or anyone for that matter, and you can't see them, you kind to arch your back, as if you are expecting them to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that I am never, ever going to hurt you ever! I love you too much to ever do anything to you, you are my world, and you are safe with me. You-"

She smiles softly, as she puts her finger to my lips cutting me off. "I know you love me. And I – I love you too. It's just force of habit, is all. I am used to having to be aware 24/7. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you." She smiles. I smile like an idiot, because Ziva David doesn't trust very easily, but she trusts me.

We lean in, lips meeting. I push her up gently against the closest thing I can find, running my hands through her crazy chocolate curls, as she pulls me closer by my waist. We kiss passionately, before she pulls away. I frown, "Dinner will burn if we keep going like this." She chuckles in explanation. I smirk, and place kisses along her neck up to her jaw line. She moans in appreciation, before shrugging, "I suppose we can just order pizza."


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Abby and Ziva lay in bed together, panting heavily. Ziva lay her head on Abby's bare chest, and their legs tangled together. "Wow." Abby said, breathlessly.

Ziva chuckled, before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's hip. Suddenly a phone was ringing. Abby scrambled for it in the dark, "Hello?" She answered, still slightly panting.

"Abby?" She heard Tony's voice, "What are you doing answering Ziva's phone?" He asked mischievously, "And why are you panting?"

"We were just… running…" She lied, but not very well.

"At quarter to three in the morning?"

"Ermm… Well – what we were doing is none of your business, Tony!"

"I have a fairly good idea of what you girls were doing." He said playfully.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"Ziva, we have a case."

Abby passed the phone to Ziva, "What, Tony!" She snapped, she two was still trying to control her heaving breathing.

"Ohh!" He said excitedly, "You are out of breath, too! You girls must have had fun!"

"Lip it, DiNozzo!"  
"It's '_zip it',_ Ziva."

"What ever! What do you want?"

"We got a dead marine at Hyde National Park. Boss man wants us there now."

Ziva sighed, "Fine, let me just get dressed, I will be there soon."

"_Get dressed_? Are you saying you are currently with Abby, wearing no clothes!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva mentally cursed her self, for letting herself slip up.

"No, that is not what I mean-"

"Save it, David! I'll see you soon." He chuckled, before hanging up.

Ziva sighed, "I think Tony is on top of us."  
"It's _on to_, babe. Not 'on top of.'" Abby corrected her, with a smirk, "This is on top of." She rolled on to Ziva, smirking. She sucked at Ziva soft neck.

"Abby." She moaned, "I can't do this now, I have to go to work." Abby payed no attention, and continued with what she was doing.

Ziva gave in to her temptation, "But hey, what is a few extra minutes?"

"Exactly. Because what I have planned will take 5 minutes, tops." Abby murmured against Ziva neck.


End file.
